kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Module Barizun Sword
|-|1= |-|2= The is the main weapon of Kamen Rider Fourze when in Cosmic States, accessed through the 40th Astroswitch, the Cosmic Switch. It first appears in episode 32. This weapon has two modes: the club/rocket-like and the orange bladed . Cosmic Switch.png|Cosmic Switch (closed) Cosmic Switch opened.png|Cosmic Switch (opened) Design The Barizun Sword is composed of the following parts: * - The outer rocket-shaped shell that closes over the blade in Boost Mode. Because it is composed of the super dense alloy, it can be used as a heavy clubbing mace or a spear. * - The Barizun Sword's lever, pulling it down will open up the Variant Cylinder, revealing the blade. * - Rocket boosters built in to the bottom of the Barizun Sword, it allows Fourze to propel himself forward in space. Additionally, it serves as energy exhaust ports, discharging any excess energy the Barizun Sword produces. * - The Barizun Sword's trigger, pushing it activates Limit Breaks and other combat maneuvers. * - The Barizun Sword's grip. It's mold is carefully designed to give its structure high strength. * - The gray bits poking out from the Switch Slot. * - A slot at the bottom of the Contrail Arm used to insert Astroswitches. * - The orange section of the Barizun Sword's blade. It is covered with Cosmic Energy and is capable of high powered slashes. * - The red part of the Barizun Sword's blade. It is an energy conversion unit that activates an inserted Astroswitch's energy. When switching from Boost to Sword Mode, it extends the blade, increasing length and slashing range. Abilities The Barizun Sword can utilize any Circle Switch Basement-orientated Astroswitch with the sole exception of N Magnet, since it is always supposed to be used with S Magnet (a Square Basement-orientated Astroswitch) as a means to balance out the intense power of the Magnet Switches. When any of the below (sans Cosmic) are inserted into the Module and activated, it would announce the Switch in the same way the Fourze Driver does, only the voice is different, having a choir-like voice rather than the robotic voice of the Fourze Driver. *'#1: Rocket' - Activates the built-in boosters on the Barizun Sword for increased damage. *'#5: Magic Hand' - Unknown *'#10: Elek' - Coats the Barizun Sword in Boost Mode in lightning to make it behave like Elek Module Billy the Rod. It can also emit lightning. *'#13: Chain Array' - Unknown *'#17: Flash' - Unknown *'#20: Fire' - A fiery energy blade that extends to great lengths. *'#29: Schop' - Unknown *'#33: Claw' - A three-pronged rake-like claw that slices through enemies, with the multi-blades hitting multiple areas on the target at once. *'#40: Cosmic' - Unnamed Rider Thrust Limit Break (Boost Mode) or Rider Super Galaxy Finish (Sword Mode) *'Meteor Storm' - Activates the Storm Topper, allowing Fourze to absorb all Cosmic Energy-backed attacks around him by spinning the Topper, then send the absorbed energy back to the target with a spiraling energy blast from the Barizun Sword's blade. Arms Weapon The Cosmic Module Barizun Sword, along with the Elek Module Billy the Rod, is wielded by Kamen Rider Fifteen when he uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to assume Fourze Arms. Ganbaride/Ganbarizing The Cosmic Module Barizun Sword is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The Barizun Sword was initially thought to be named after , but it is actually taken from the Japanese onomatopoeiatic words "Bari" (the sound of booming thunder) and "Zun" (the sound of a thrusting sword). *When the Fire Switch is switched on in the Barizun Sword, it behaves like that of Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki's Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Fourze) Category:OSTO Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Swords Category:Fourze Modules Category:Arms Weapons